Serbian Status Proposal for Kosovo
In November 2007 the Serbian Government outlined its Status Proposal for Kosovo and Metohija as a basis for the agreement with Kosovo Albanians. The proposal was rejected by the Albanian-majority Kosovar government. The position of the Government of Serbia on the status of Kosovo is that Kosovo should enjoy substantial autonomy, but not be independence. Occasionally dubbed "more than autonomy, less than independence," or "95% independence" the status proposal has been compared to the One Country Two Systems model of autonomy in Hong Kong and to the autonomy model in the Aland Islands, although in the the Chinese system, the two SARs of Hong Kong and Macau are responsible for their domestic affairs, including the judiciary and courts of last resort, immigration and customs, public finance, currencies and extradition — things that would be granted just partially to Kosovo. Division of powers Government of Serbia The following competencies would be reserved for the Government of Serbia: *Foreign policy *Defence (a reserved competence of the Serbian Government, but will not be applied in Kosovo) *Monetary policy (in co-operation with Pristina) *Border control *Protection of Serb religious, cultural and heritage sites *Customs policy (in co-operation with Pristina) *Last resort protection of human rights *Consultative factor in Kosovo’s external relations Kosovo would be a demilitarized zone with a temporary international military presence (KFOR) Government of the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija All competencies not reserved for the Government of Serbia would be belong to the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija, these would include: *Agriculture *Budget, economic and fiscal policy *Education *Employment *Energy *Environmental protection *Health *Home affairs *Infrastructure and public works *Media *Sport *Youth Institutions of the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija The Institutions Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija would include: *Executive branch consisting of a President and a Government with reserved posts for non-majority communities *Legislative branch, an Assembly of 120 members with 20 seats reserved for non-majority communities *Judicial branch, as court system including a Constitutional Court *Police force *Central bank and right to own currency (Euro) *Customs service (monitored by Serbian Government) *Serbian Entity: Serb majority municipalities would have enhanced responsibilities and the right to form an entity led by a council made up of mayors and church leaders. Participation in Central Authorities Residents in Kosovo would not be able to vote in Serbian legislative elections but would be entitled to representation in Central Government (e.g., in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs). The Constitutional Court of Serbia would be the court of last resort for Kosovo. External relations and foreign affairs Foreign policy is the exclusive competence of the Serbian Government but Kosovo would be entitled to representation in areas of its own competence. Kosovo would be entitled to: *Seek membership of regional and international organisations that allow non-sovereign territories to be members *Open trade and economic offices abroad *Maintain consular affairs offices at Serbian diplomatic missions *Enter into international agreements within its own competence as a co-signatory *Representation at international negotiations involving Serbia *Access to international sporting organisations for club teams and athletes See also *Constitutional status of Kosovo *Kosovo Status Process *Rambouillet Agreement *Z-4 plan, a rejected plan for the former Republic of Serbian Krajina External links and references *Kosovo Compromise 2007 (Pro-Serbian Government position) *Serbian Government's analysis of models of autonomy of Hong Kong, Aland Islands and Kosovo and Metohija *Serbian Government's proposed amendments to the Ahtisaari plan Category:Politics of Kosovo